


Lead the Way, Mister President

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Abuse, President Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All President Luthor wants is to do a little celebrating with his VP after his reelection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way, Mister President

**Author's Note:**

> Over on my main blog, I wanted to do a little celebrating of my own after the US presidential election and the best way to do that is by writing porn. This story... is not actually porn. It's sensual enough but it's sadly, not pornographic. I hope it's still enjoyable though. (Also: I'm working off of a mental image of Rick Fox as my racebent!Harvey Dent so if you don't know what he looks like: [here's a picture](http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMTgyMTM5NzUwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQ4MDU4Mg@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg) and of course, my Lex Luthor is Michael Rosenbaum from Smallville.)

When the hotel room door closes, it also drowns out the sound of raucous cheering coming from outside as the crowds pour out onto the streets of Metropolis in order to celebrate the reelection of Lex Luthor to the presidency.

Harvey puts on both of the extra locks -- the deadbolt that slides into place with a low click as well as the latch near the top of the door that will keep the cleaning service from walking in early in the morning-- and then turns to face his running mate. Harvey smiles at Lex as the other man works on decanting a bottle of champagne at the en-suite bar and quickly crosses the room to stand at his side.

“How does it feel to be President Luthor for another four years?” Harvey asks, smiling as Lex presses a fragile-stemmed glass into his hand and urges him to lift the glass up to his mouth. “America loves you, Lex.”

Lex snorts but somehow, the inelegant sound doesn’t seem out of place falling from the other man’s soft pink lips. “You’re the one kissing everyone’s babies,” he says with a hint of amusement in his voice, “Americans didn’t want a president that didn’t have you for a running mate.”

Harvey lifts his glass to his mouth and drains it in seconds, making a face for the tickle of the bubbles sliding down his throat. He hands the glass back to Lex, or tries to at any rate. Lex curls his long, pale fingers into fists for a moment and then reaches for Harvey’s hand. When their fingers brush, Harvey allows himself to hope --to fantasize-- that they’ll finally have a chance to return to the way things were when they were simple students at school instead of the most powerful man in the country and his loyal vice-president.

Lex is not a small man, but Harvey has several inches and at least fifty pounds on him. That size difference is never more present than when Lex touches Harvey and they can look down and see the length of Harvey’s forearms or the thickness of his wrists in contrast to Lex’s own limbs.

Lex’s long, white fingers stand out vividly against the mostly smooth stretch of skin of Harvey’s forearm where his shirtsleeves remain rolled up from earlier. Lex runs his fingers over whatever skin he can reach, sliding over faded scars that still stand out as black spots against the deep brown of his arm. Lex is the only person that knows the truth behind the round black scars that have yet to fade fully. He is the only person to understand what drives Harvey to be better.

“I’ve made my victory speech,” Lex says without looking away from where his fingers are still relearning the scars and old marks from Harvey’s lifetime of hardship. His voice remains carefully void of emotion, but neither man can miss the fine trembling that takes hold of his elegant fingers where they press against the pulse point at Harvey’s wrist. “My opponent conceded. People are parading in the streets. The Secret Service has orders not to come in unless one of us presses a panic button. Do you know what that means?”

Harvey smiles while shaking his head. “You’re president again?”

Lex makes a show of rolling his eyes. “It means,” Lex says as he reaches for Harvey’s loosened tie and curls his fingers around the sleek length of midnight-blue silk that was chosen especially for the way that it matches the other man’s eyes, “That we have a fully stocked hotel suite to ourselves and no one will be coming to bother us until morning.”

Harvey looks down at Lex with a measuring sort of look in his eyes. “You can’t be serious,” he says. “You were just reelected, Lex. You can’t--”

“We aren’t doing anything illegal,” Lex says in a firm tone. “We’re both adults and we both want this. I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t celebrate on our own for one night.” Lex pulls back from Harvey, just so that they aren’t touching any longer, and rubs his fingers over his smooth scalp in an instinctive stress reaction that reads as familiar to Harvey even though he hasn’t seen Lex make such a gesture since they were first campaigning for the presidency.

The sight of Lex like this makes something in Harvey’s chest tighten to the point of near-pain. Even though Harvey can already read the tabloids headlines for the next morning, he steps forward until there’s no way to pretend that he isn’t invading Lex’s personal space to the point where Lex _has_ to reach up and yank a little at the curls of Harvey’s short black hair. “You’re right,” he says and the words come out in a hoarse tone that is due more to the desire he’s feeling. “We’re both adults.”

Lex’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and his eyes go dark with desire. “My bed is closer,” he offers as a smile starts to turn up the corners of his mouth when Harvey gets one huge hand pressed to the small of his back. “Closer _and_ it’s next to a fully-stocked nightstand.”

Already leaning in for a kiss, Harvey waits until he’s almost kissing Lex to speak. “I can’t believe you prepared for this,” he says as Lex smiles up at him with a look in his eyes that almost seems to dare Harvey to make a move. “What would you have done if I had said no?”

Lex shakes his head. “I would have felt like the world’s biggest fool,” he confesses in a surprisingly somber tone. “But you didn’t say no so that’s all a moot point, isn’t it?”

Harvey closes the gap between their mouths and kisses Lex before their banter can pick up. The kiss is a slow, _slick_ thing, made more for testing boundaries than awakening arousal, but Lex gives no quarter to his oldest friend. He throws himself into the kiss and makes Harvey work for it, scoring his perfect white teeth over Harvey’s bottom lip until the other man is making those good pain noises and clutching at him hard enough that Lex knows that he will have bruises to cover up in later days.

When they break apart and end the kiss, the atmosphere between them seems almost electrically charged. Harvey is smiling. Lex… is contemplating it.

“Shall we celebrate?” Lex says as he touches his thumb to the corner of Harvey’s wide mouth where a spot of bright red blood has started to trickle down to his strong jawline.

Harvey turns his head slightly so that he can mouth at the spot of blood on Lex’s pale thumb and then smiles at Lex with his charm seemingly turned all the way up. “Lead the way, Mister President.”


End file.
